cjs_imagination_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Wakatsuki Mimori/Tropes
And Your Reward is Edible: She will often reward Vanilla with food. *The Chick: She is the only female Eve. She provides the "feminine" aspect of the team, and she supports them and encourages teamwork. *The Confidant: She acts as this to all her friends. She is a good listener, so people come to her to rant or for advice. *Emotional Powers: Her lead is connected to her emotions. If she loses control of her emotions, it is dangerous for her. *Extreme Doormat: She often lets people walk all over her because she doesn't want to make people upset. She isn't assertive. *For Happiness: She wants the people around her to be happiness. *Good Is Not Soft: While she is generally a good and kind person, she will not tolerate injustice and bad deeds. *Happily Adopted: She was adopted, but her adoptive father was very kind to her. Even after finding out, she was happy. *The Heart: She is always supporting her friends, and she is always helping and giving advice. *Innocent Blue Eyes: She has clear blue eyes that symbolize her naivete. *Interspecies Friendship: With Vanilla. *Miko: She is a miko at her father's shrine, though she doesn't have any supernatural powers. *Nice Girl: She is a genuinely nice person. Most people she meets like her (though some think her nice attitude makes her a goody-goody). *Obliviously Beautiful: She is very beautiful, as said by many of her male classmates. She doesn't realize this, though. *Ordinary High-School Student: She's a completely normal high school girl... with a pet vampire. *Parental Abandonment: Her mother gave Mimori to the priest of a shrine because she thought she couldn't care for her. She never showed up again. *Power of Trust: She believes that trust is one of the most important things to have. She likes to let her friends know that she trusts them, and this in turn makes them trust her. *Protectorate: For Vanilla. Vanilla has sworn to protect Mimori. Vanilla will attack anything that threatens Mimori. *The Reliable One: She is known to be very reliable. She is often counted on for advice and for help in general. *Restored My Faith in Humanity: To Vanilla. Before meeting her, Vanilla thought that humans were all bad and only meant to be used and manipulated. After being touched by Mimori's "warm heart," she realized that she was wrong. *The Smurfette Principle: She is the only female Eve. *Team Mom: She can act like this in some situations. She will keep people from arguing and make sure they're doing what they're supposed to. She will sometimes scold people if they act out of line. *Turn the Other Cheek: She was taught by her father that when anyone is cruel to her, she should face them with kindness rather than anger. *Undying Loyalty: She is incredibly loyal to those around her, even to people who don't deserve it. She would never turn her back on anyone, and she is always willing to support. *Wise Beyond Their Years: She often displays shocking wisdom for a fifteen-year-old girl. Most of this wisdom is what she has gained from her father.